


Reason

by May Chang (TheEclecticSoul)



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEclecticSoul/pseuds/May%20Chang
Summary: ONESHOT. Jayle's reason to fight for her captain.





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my Fanfiction.net account.

The first time Jayle met her captain, she felt something go through her body. She wasn’t sure what it was but she knew it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. 

Perhaps it was just nervousness from their first meeting.

As she worked with her captain – Fahn was his name – Jayle couldn’t help but feel more and more respect to the man. It made her sad that she had to deceive him about her true gender.

And then one day Fahn found out her secret. 

Terrified, Jayle begged him not to tell, wanting to continue to fight by his side. At that time Jayle had been sure that the reason she wanted to stay by his side was for justice. Crell Monferaigne was known for its corrupt officials, and working with Fahn gave her hope that not everyone was corrupt.

Fahn kept her secret in the end and Jayle couldn’t help but feel relieve, although there were times when she felt like she was using her captain. Fahn would look at her and tell her that no, she wasn’t and he would rather have her by his side in a fight than anybody else.

Doubt began to form in Jayle’s mind for the first time. Was her reason to be a knight for justice or for some other reason yet unknown to her?

The day everything changed was when she and Fahn, along with the troops loyal to Fahn, storm the palace against Magnus. She was terrified when the man summoned a creature of the dark to fight, and her captain and friends suddenly went down without a sound.

Jalye wasn’t sure if she would win.

And then suddenly the Battle-Maiden appeared between her and the demon. They quickly engaged into battle and Jayle turned to check on her captain—

—only to stare at the sword impaled in her stomach by her captain.

“Fahn… Wake up, please wake up…” Jayle cried out weakly. She barely heard the demon’s laughter before it disappeared. She felt her body going numb and her knees buckled. The impact onto the ground didn’t register until she realized that she was now horizontal. She watched as the blade fell to the ground.

“…What the? How did I… What’s going on…?”

Painfully Jayle rolled onto her back to look up at her captain. Fahn seemed stunned and he was on his knees in seconds, his hand holding onto her own.

“Leticia! Hold on!”

Jayle couldn’t help but savor the sound of her name – her true name – uttered by Fahn. She smiled weakly up at him.

“…Thank goodness. You’re okay,” she said. She felt so cold now and everything seemed to be darkening. Fahn’s face was fading from her sight and she wanted to see his face one last time. “I… I really… The way I feel about you…”

_I love you Fahn._

No. She won’t let him live with that.

“Don’t die! Hold on!” Fahn sounded so desperate now.

“Please… please. I want you… to win…” Jayle whispered. She wanted to tell him her new reason for joining the knighthood, but to make him live in the shadow of such a reason made her feel guilty.

_I love you Fahn_ , she wanted to say. _I love you._

Darkness fell over her and the next thing she knew, the Valkyrie was before her. They looked at one another before the Valkyrie held out her hand. Jayle looked back once more, looked at her captain, memorizing his face – his eyes, his mouth, his hair – before she looked back at the Battle-Maiden and took her hand.


End file.
